


The Door

by TragedyCatalyst



Series: The Door [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyCatalyst/pseuds/TragedyCatalyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a green door, near the drawing room and across from the plainest of unmarked doors, the only green door aboard the TARDIS, and Amelia Pond has been told not to go through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Door

He sat on the floor of the console room, tools spread out around him, tinkering with his sonic screwdriver, muttering to himself. The sound of bare feet on grating drew his attention.

"I thought you went to bed."

"Can't sleep." She pushed aside a few normal screwdrivers and settled next to him, their knees barely touching. "Tell me what you're doing."

"Think I'll bore you to sleep?" He couldn't stop the smile.

"That was the plan."

It didn't take long for her eyes to begin to slide shut and for her head to start falling.

"Go to bed, Rose."

"I like the sound of your voice though." She murmured, now leaning into him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, screwdriver left forgotten, and kissed the top of her head.

"You wouldn't want to sleep out here, though, not exactly the comfiest of areas."

"Anywhere with you is comfy."

"Come on, Rose." He stood, pulling her up with him. Her complaints were weak and interrupted sporadically with yawns.

They reached her room, right next to the drawing room and across from the plainest of unmarked doors.

During the first week of Rose's life on the TARDIS, they had painted her door green, the only green door on the entire ship so she could find it easier, having gotten lost repeatedly. Some time further into their adventures, the ship had decided to move her room. They spent hours searching for it, even discovering new rooms in the process. Eventually they found it here, across from his own room.

Swaying on her feet, she opened the door and stumbled the few steps to her bed. He laughed quietly at her unceremonious collapse and nudged her so he could pull the floral quilt her grandmother had made her as a child over her tired body.

To her surprise and pleasure he laid down next to her, albeit on top of the covers. She snuggled as close as she would dare under the terms of "just friends." The Doctor held out his hand between their faces and she intertwined their fingers tightly as he began describing the changing of seasons on a planet whose name she couldn't even begin to wrap her tongue around. She drifted off to him promising to take her there tomorrow and entered the world of dreams about her and her Doctor's forever.

* * *

Amelia Pond tilted her head, staring hard at the green door in front of her. Maybe if she concentrated hard enough, she could see through the wooden barrier. Though she could always cure her curiosity by simply turning the knob…

Remembering the heart-breaking look in the Doctor's green eyes the day he had told her not to go through the green door near the drawing room, she shook her head and decided to go fetch Rory to look for a supposed art gallery room.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on ff.net on April 3, 2011, but I like ao3 more, so I've started transferring my works. This was inspired by a little tidbit that the Eleventh Doctor said to Amelia, though I can't remember when/where, in a video game maybe? Subsequent works in this series are stand-alone though they exist in the same 'verse.


End file.
